


Beelzebub Breastfeeding

by AvaUzumaki



Category: Beelzebub (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Male Breastfeeding, Male Lactation, Mpreg, maybe? - Freeform
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-20
Updated: 2019-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-17 13:49:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 2,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13078191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AvaUzumaki/pseuds/AvaUzumaki
Summary: Oga breastfeeds baby beel .I got this idea from the first opening song where baby beel tried to feed from oga.I put mature just in case i don't know what is going to happen further on.





	1. How it starts

**Author's Note:**

> This is the last of my three fanfictions from wattpad to be posted here as of now I could make new ones a d then post them here. Anywho this is the link yada yada you know the drill.https://www.wattpad.com/444043642-beelzebub-breastfeeding-how-it-starts
> 
> I got the idea to do this from the first opening where baby beel is throwing toys in the background while oga is shaking the formula into the bottle and then baby beel looses his patience and goes to "feed" from oga that was a funny scene it always makes me laugh every-time i watch that opening.
> 
> I put the video encase someone does not understand what i mean.

[https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=BkHZhFhxQUI](https://www.youtube.com/watch?time_continue=1&v=BkHZhFhxQUI)

It was another normal day at isahyama highschool oga was beating up people and trying to find someone strong to give baby beel to when all of a sudden baby beel starts whimpering and whining 

** Oga's P.O.V **

crap baby beel don't start crying wait i know your hungry right well good think i remembered your formula today 

so oga gave baby beel his formula and baby beel drank it until the bottle was empty but what oga did not know was that baby beel could not drink that formula anymore because his stomach had gotten sensitive since he has been in the human world so when he finished he throw up all over oga and started crying because his stomach hurt and he was hungry

** Oga's P.O.V **

I was not getting shocked even though baby beel was crying that never happens but back to the situation at hand baby beel are you okay are you sick he of course did not answer me but what was surprising is that he feel asleep he slept through the whole day until i got home strange.


	2. Figuring out what's wrong

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hopefully it won't do that thing that it was doing with the minecraft diaries fanfiction.
> 
> Ok yes i know the picture and song don't have anything to do with the actual story but i liked them so i put them up any way.  
> This is something that pertains to the wattpad version because I struggle with putting the links in this format.

** Oga's P.O.V **

When i finally got home i asked hilda what was going on with baby beel and why he was not shocking me hilda said that she was not certain about why he threw up but she said the reason why he did not shock me when he was crying was because that he trusts me and i said that she was crazy and why would he trust me if i'm always trying to give him away to other people and she said that baby beel could sense my real feelings and he knew that i did not really whant to give him away so i told her she was crazy and stormed out.

**~~~~time skip~~~~ #i'm lazy #cuzIcan**

** Oga's P.O.V again **

a little while after i stormed out baby beel started waking up and i knew he was still hungry because even when he did eat he through up everything ate so i'm trying to think of something to feed him when all of a sudden my chest starts hurting not to painful but to the point that i know that it is there but i just ignore it for now i'll figure that out later baby beel's whimpering broke me out of my train of thought oh right what to feed you what to feed you i know i can give you some baby food that should hold you over right he just look's at me all confused sad and in pain it will be ok baby beel we will fix what is happening with you i said my voice laced with a tiny bit of concern.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys so i decided that there will be a part two to this chapter because i am to lazy and tired to sit here in one sitting and write the whole thing because it is 3:00 A.M where i live and i get tired sometimes too even though most times i'm up until 5 or 6 in the morning cause that is normally when i fall asleep i don't know why so late though but most times i'm not even tired my mom forces me to go to sleep but i am actually tired for once so yay i guess but like i said i will be doing a second part to this so watch out for that peace out my animals (;


	3. Figuring out what's wrong part 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Or not I seriously don't understand that oh well I will live.
> 
> Again the picture and song have nothing to do with the story now that that's out of the way let's get this show on the road shall we
> 
> Again pertaining to the wattpad version.

**Oga's P.O.V**

Once me and baby beel got back to the house i located some baby food for him to eat because apparently his formula is not gonna cut it anymore. We will still have to figure out what that is all about but in the mean time he can eat baby food here you go baby beel i said as i feed him some turkey and gravy baby food which let me tell you smelled....strange? Anyway after baby beel was finished eating he went back to sleep wow he sure is sleeping a lot today i wonder if this has something to do with why he can't drink his formula cause i don't really want to have him keep eating baby food i mean he is old enough but carrying around baby food all the time is going to be a pain in the butt. I noticed out of the corner of my eye that baby beel was smiling in his sleep i don't know if he does this all the time or not because he always has his pacifier in his mouth but it kinda makes me happy to know he is having good dreams did i just think that this is defiantly staying between me and my brain i am not telling anyone about this. I picked up baby beel and started to go to my room so i could also sleep when all of a sudden baby beel starts to suck on my shirt in his sleep not only is he sucking on my shirt but he is also sucking right above my sore and in pain nipples why is he doing that i thought to my self maybe i should ask hilda again and add these things he has been doing to the symptoms but for now i am going to sleep.

**~~~~timeskip to the morning~~~~**

**Oga's P.O.V**

When i got up i woke baby beel up because it can't be healthy for him to be sleeping this much. when i woke him up he was a little bit cranky but became happy not to soon later which was a relief for me because i did not want him to start crying. Just because i did not get shocked that one time does not mean i will never get shocked again. After i woke him up i went to find hilda to ask about the new symptoms. I found hilda in the kitchen and said hilda have you found anything that can tell me what is wrong with baby beel she said no but she was working on it and i said i found so new things like he is sleeping a lot like a whole bunch and i don't think that is healthy and when he fell asleep last night he started sucking on my shirt right above my nipples then hilda got this look in her eyes like she figured it out what do you think it is i asked her then she asked me a question that shocked me has your chest been hurting she asked yeah why i said well i think that because the young master has been in the human world so long that his stomach has gotten weaker and so the only thing he can "eat" now is breast milk. I stared at her shocked at what she just told me wait but why did you ask me if my chest had been hurting. Well because you are contracted to the young master so your body is changing to accommodate what the young master needs. Wait but i fed him baby food yesterday and he did not throw up on me that time i said well that is only gonna last for a little while longer she said so am i gonna grow boobs i asked no you are just going to get milk ducts which will make the chest area around the nipples and might make the nipples themselves a little bigger to hold the milk for the young master but you will not grow full on breasts. Ok i guess that means i am gonna have to buy bras cause i don't want my nipples to show through my shirt dang wait hilda why don't you do it do what she asked breastfeed him, because you are his wet nurse. I can't the young master will not take kindly to my breast milk and it will make him throw up so you have to do it. I am gonna try to feed him baby food a little longer you just never know maybe baby beel will get used to the baby food and then i won't have to breastfeed him. You can try but if the young master throws up then you know what you gotta do she said. Yeah ok whatever fine i'll breastfeed him if he throws up deal, Deal she said.

little did i know i would have to be acting on that deal sooner rather than later.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow that was 828 words are you guys proud of me anyway here is that second part i promised at another unreasonably early morning at 5:30 today yeah i know i need to go to bed earlier but it's hard ok but beyond that how do you like the story i hope my writing and my grammar mistakes are not that bad but you never know anyway bye my oreo's


	4. getting supplies

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I can't I'm done trying to fix it. Nope.

**The bra above is the type of bra Oga got except his on the blue/aqua part it is red like the curse mark and the other one is green like baby Beel's hair and eyes did I mention he will have two pairs one black and red and the other black and green so yeah just so you guys know**

**so I did my research and the inter-webs say that babies will continue breastfeeding after 2 years old for as long as the "mother" so pleases but the wiki page said that baby Beel is 2-4 years old already but we are just going to lie and say that baby Beel is 8 months old, and he is actually going to have clothes on.**

**Oga's P.O.V**

The next day after baby Beel and I woke up and got ready for the day Hilda came into my room. She said since the young master was getting more sensitive to the human world she thought it would be best to get the young master some clothes but not any normal clothes but clothes from the demon world so the young master does not get what you humans called a cold.When I asked her why we could not get clothes in the human world she replied that she guessed we could but they had to be to her standards so she would pick out all of baby Beel's clothes but if there  was one that I liked than she would look it over and see if it was acceptable.She also said that while we were out we were going to get other baby supplies as in diapers, bibs, bottles and a diaper bag. So we left baby Beel with my sister with his baby food since he can't drink formula anymore and went to the store. I hoped baby Beel would not cry so I do not get shocked while we were at the store.

_~time-skip~_

When Hilda and I got to the baby supply store Hilda ran of saying she would be back with suitable clothes for the young master, and told me to look for some other necessary items for baby Beel. As I was searching I found this diaper bag which you could get monogrammed. I thought it would be perfect so I bought it and got it monogrammed to say baby Beel on it.

**(pretend it says baby Beel on it instead of kade)**

After that I found some bottles that were an assortment of different colors and styles. Then I found bibs that I thought would look cute on baby Beel;  _seriously what is wrong with me why do I keep having these thoughts I hope that I am not going soft because that would ruin my Ireputation at school_. I also found two onesies that i thought furuichi and Misaki would like them but I would have to show them to Hilda first to get her approval.

When I asked Hilda about getting the onesies for baby Beel. I was surprised that she said yes I was expecting her to say they were not up to baby Beel's standards or something along those lines.

After Hilda and I finished shopping we still needed some things like a crib and other things, but we were going to order them when w got home. We started our walk back home when we made it home I saw the most heart-breaking scene. Baby Beel's eyes were red and puffy; he had tear streaks down his face and he was sniffling. When I asked Misaki what happened she said that he started crying when I left and did not stop until a few minutes ago. I thanked Misaki for watching baby Beel then took baby Beel out of her hands rubbed and pat his back until he calmed down then wiped his tears, took him upstairs, rocked him until he fell asleep; but when I tried to put him down on my bed he held on tight to my shirt and started whimpering so I got in bed and laid down with him next to me he clung to me as he calmed back down and his breathing evened back out. Not to soon after I feel asleep as well wondering when I had become so soft and kind hearted. I guess what Hilda said about baby Beel not shocking me because he knew I was not going to actually give him away was true he has started to grow on me.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it has been a long time since i updated but we literally have a project every week in social studies and it is the end of the first nine weeks for me on Tuesday October 31, 2017 Halloween i will try to make a special Halloween chapter on Tuesday it will not be tied into the story it will be a omake which means extra or bonus so that is exactly what that will be but bye for now my SPOOKY SCARY SKELETONS i know i'm sorry.......OR AM I!!!!!!!!! jk i'm genuinely sorry for my craziness but peace out :)


	5. Halloween Omake

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Someone please help this end note thing is driving me crazy and I was already crazy enough before this happened.

**Oga's P.O.V**  
Since it was halloween I decided baby Beel and I were going to dress up and go trick or treating.

What Oga is wearing:

What baby Beel is wearing:

When I was finally done getting dressed I put baby Beel in his costume. I thought he looked so cute in his little Olaf costume. I took a picture for safe keeping.

_~time-skip to night~_

When it was about 7:30 I went out with baby Beel in my arms to go trick or treating around the neighborhood. We both had our candy bags mine was mostly for show, but I did plan on getting some candy. When we came to the first house I told baby Beel what he had to say of course he replied with "Dah Bu"; but as soon as the door opened all of that enthusiasm that baby Beel had vanished. The person that came out of the house had on a scary looking(at least from a child's point of view) skeleton costume on. Baby Beel's lower lip started to tremble then his eyes started to water then at last he broke out crying heavy sobbing could be heard from a long distance I told the man sorry for the inconvenience; but he said "no problem it was probably my fault anyway for wearing this costume". I then took baby Beel away from the man's doorstep to try and calm him down. I placed him over my shoulder then started patting and rubbing his back in a circular motion whispering soothing words into his ear. Baby Beel eventually his sobbing turned into soft whimpers and sniffling. There there baby Beel it's ok it was just a costume the nice man was not going to hurt you; he was just going to give you candy "da" yes really. After i said that baby Beel's eyes lit up again with the thought of candy, so we went back to the man and got candy he gave baby Beel a little extra because of him crying. After that the rest of the night was great baby Beel got lots of candy lots of which he could not eat but we both had fun anyway I also snagged some candy for myself. When we got home I had to breast-feed baby Beel then put him to bed soon after i went to sleep too; not before taking a picture of his cute sleeping face.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys yup I actually posted when I said I would Happy Halloween guys have a good night P.S. I dressed up as miss mad-hatter so the girl version of the mad-hatter


	6. Should i make this a mpreg

https://www.strawpoll.me/16141814

I have made a poll asking this question should I, or should I not


	7. Christmas Omake

'Twas the night before Christmas', when all through the house, Not a creature was stirring, not even a mouse; oh wait i lied Baby Beel throwing a tantrum because Oga told him he could not stay up all night to see Santa.

**Oga's P.O.V**

Maybe I should let him stay up just a bit longer and then make him go to bed. "Okay Baby Beel you can stay up a little bit longer but, next time you really have to go to bed it isn't healthy to stay up so late." After I said this I heard a delighted squeal from Baby Beel, I smiled knowing that he was happy and excited. As time ticked by with us sitting there "waiting" for Santa I knew that it was time for Baby Beel to go to bed but, I needed a diffrent approach. If I just told him he had to go to bed he would throw another tantrum and, I did not want to wake the neighborhood up. So I came up with the idea of slowly coxing him into sleep. I picked up Baby Beel up and he started to whine as if he was about to cry. "Hey don't cry I am just moving us to the couch." I got up with Baby Beel in my arms , sat on the couch, then slowly started rocking him, hoping it would make him a bit tired.

**~The Next Day~**

**3rd Person P.O.V**

Oga woke up on the couch with Baby Beel on his chest. He moved Baby Beel to the couch so he could go wrap presents and put them under the Christmas tree so that when Baby Beel woke up he would see it as "santa" had come.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you everyone for sticking with me even when it had looked like i had feel off the face of the earth i just entered high school and i have a lot of honors classes that are kicking me in my butt but i promise i will now have a "normal update schedule i will be posting to all my other stories and a part two for this one very very soon i promise i wont disappear like that again and happy new year.

**Author's Note:**

> hey guys i finally have a new story even when i have not updated in 2 years so sorry but yeah this is what i have so far you guys can do one like this if you want because i know yours will most likely be better than mine because i just don't write good in my opinion but you guys can try it that's all for now peace out my doughnuts.


End file.
